


Deep Breaths

by Zeath



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Boners, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, Light Angst, M/M, NSFW, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: Kinktober Day 6 - Breath play“Alright, show me how to breathe baby, deep breaths for me.” Chris’ voice was so different than his usual tone. This time, it was deeper, richer, so soothing Stiles could almost pour it into a mug and drink it, let the thickness flow down his throat and soothe his anxiety like a cup of honey.OrStiles and Chris get up to a little breath play with the Kiss of Death!





	Deep Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL get through this month and do all the days - it's just a matter of WHEN. Promise I haven't abandoned anything. Enjoy reading!
> 
> I'm also into choking it is a kink of mine and I know a hell of a lot about it, but toned it down for the fic or it would have just turned into an information brochure for breath play instead of hot kissy times.

“Alright, show me how to breathe baby, deep breaths for me.” Chris’ voice was so different than his usual tone. This time, it was deeper, richer, so soothing Stiles could almost pour it into a mug and drink it, let the thickness flow down his throat and soothe his anxiety like a cup of honey. He did as he was told, taking a deep lungful of air through his nose, holding it for a few seconds before breathing back out. He did it again when ordered, getting into a rhythm of calm peacefulness that came from the beginning of a scene.

This used to be something for Stiles, to get over his panic attacks. He used to not be able to breathe properly, he would cower or run away to find a quiet place in a corner where he could just hitch his breaths until he either passed out or his lungs decided to start working for him again. When Chris found him the first time, he was there right in front of him, kneeling down in the grime and cupping Stiles’ cheeks, telling him to take deep breaths, in, out. Count to five, in, out, repeat.

It worked, and Stiles had been so grateful yet so embarrassed that he had been caught by the other man, especially since they had been running around each other for months. He should thank his panic attacks though; they’re what sparked their whole relationship.

Four months down the line, Stiles brought up the idea of breath play, as a way to get control back into his life, into his lungs. Chris had done all the training; both martial arts and learning as a hunter. It was perfect, and although the older man was concerned at first about hurting his precious boyfriend, they both agreed to research it to the max and then negotiate from there. Chris had done another course of first aid to renew his certificate, something that they both knew he needed if he were to continue this; it was always wise to be updated about new ways to support someone’s health. They also learned real deep anatomy, something that Stiles was far too interested in, poking his own neck and telling his partner exactly where his larynx and arties were placed on his body.

They also learned something new, multiple things really; there were varying ways of breath play that didn’t have to be just about grabbing the neck and strangling the life out of someone. Sure, there was the neck pinching, but there’s two way to go about it; blood choking or oxygen choking. They had their own placements on the neck just a smidge different than each other but it gave completely different results. Blood choking would be more dangerous because it would change the amount of blood flow to the brain, which Stiles immediately became squicked by. Another was smothering, with different kinds of ways for Stiles to have his face covered and his airways stopped. Then there was the rear choking, with Chris wrapping his arm around Stiles’ neck and making sure that the boy’s chin would be in the crook of Chris’ elbow before digging in. It had the same effect as the pinching, but it was with the hunter’s thick arms and it meant that Stiles could grab onto those arms and struggle however he liked. By the way Chris bend his boy over the edge of the bed and slammed into him for most of the night, he was very much into that idea.

The most romantic way that Stiles found was the hottest was the kiss of death, eloquently named but basically it was just kissing. There wasn’t anything else involved, no props or techniques. Anyone could do it, and that was what prompted Chris to sit him down and talk to him about being one hundred percent trusting with him. If they were to do this, Chris would have Stiles’ breathing in his control, it would be something that Stiles could back away from as well which was why it was a good starter for them. Plus it could be done at any time with just a simple kiss, a peck on the lips could lead to Chris covering his nose and holding him in place as his boy struggles to suck in air. He controlled the oxygen going in his boy.

There was the option for Chris to breathe in and, subsequently, steal some of Stiles’ air from his lungs, but this was about Stiles learning how to breathe properly. Plus, it was just kind of fun to watch him squirm a little.

Making out was great, they did it all the time and Stiles wasn’t sure when the older man was going to strike, which gave it that kind of anticipation thrill that he didn’t even know he was seeking. It happened soon enough though, maybe because Chris wanted to test it too, but the teen wasn’t complaining. Entering the Argent home and calling out for Chris, the elder coming down the stairs to meet him and pecking his lips. Instead of pulling away though, Chris formed a tight grip on the back of Stiles’ neck, looking his boy straight in the eye as he moved his other hand to cover Stiles’ nose and pinch it shut. The way Stiles’ eyes widened in partial fear just set a shiver down Chris’ spine, placing a knee in between the teen’s legs and pressing him up against the door as he breathed in, taking some of Stiles’ air and feeling hands grab at his waist.

They both knew this was coming, they trained for this. He taught Stiles how to breathe with the little amount of air he would get, and they had been excelling very quickly with it. Stiles was a fast learner when he wanted his kinks to hurry up. He breathed out slowly, giving his boy enough time to take it in, hearing the way Stiles sucked in as much as he could. There was a pause before Stiles couldn’t hold his breath for any longer, puffing the air out his mouth and into Chris’, letting the hunter breathe out naturally.

Stiles felt like his chest was aching from the lack of oxygen supplying his lungs. It was unfamiliar and it scared him, clinging to Chris’ shirt and pulling on it as he struggled to break free. The hunter was stronger by far though, the hand on the back of his neck keeping him firmly pressed against his lips and breathed back into Stiles’ mouth. They did this a few times before Chris broke away, letting go of Stiles’ nose and lightly pecking his lips with a soft smile. “How do you feel?”

Stiles gasped and held onto his partner as he sucked in heaps of air, coughing lightly and slowing his breathing down until he was just panting. “Uh, um. Lightheaded.”

“Alright, let’s get you sitting down.” Chris didn’t let go of Stiles, moving his thigh from between the teen’s legs, holding onto him as they stepped to the living room and sat Stiles down on the sofa. He was gone for a moment before a glass of water was being pressed into his hands. “Small sips, don’t glug it.”

Stiles did as he was told, watching as the older man filtered around the room making sure that his boy had everything he needed in his vicinity just in case. He was always overly cautious but Stiles didn’t tell him to stop, knowing that Chris got this habit from being a hunter for so long, plus the idea of having this handsome silver fox pampering him wasn’t half bad. After pouring a soft blanket on Stiles’ legs and tucking them in loosely, Chris sat down and rested his hands on his boy’s thigh. “Are you alright now?”

“Yes, I’m fine. It was good, if you hadn’t felt I _really_ enjoyed it.” Thinking about the way Chris just took charge, and the thigh pressing into his crotch made his cock leak. He adjusted himself with a hum and a flush on his cheeks, making the older man chuckle before pulling his hand away to lace his fingers with Stiles’.

He had that look in his eye that just screamed Dom right now, so Stiles rolled with it. He didn’t mind that Chris needed to get into a headspace in order to achieve any kind of violence to his loved ones, and Stiles needed to remember that he was a loved one. It was funny, made his stomach flip flop from the feelings. “Good boy. Deep breaths for me. Show me you can do it.”

Doing as he was told, Stiles took a deep breath and expanded his lungs to full capacity, holding it for a few seconds before breathing out slowly. Repeating when Chris said, he went through his breathing several times until the hunter deemed Stiles alright and relaxed some. Stiles cupped his crotch with a small whine; no matter how many times they do anything kinky it was always Chris’ deep honey-thick voice that always molested his ears until he was a leaking profusely into his underwear, or face down on the bed, he wasn’t picky where. Chris hummed softly and moved his hand over Stiles’ to give his crotch more pressure. “Oh really, you want something else now?”

“Yes, please, please.” It was definitely a squeak; Stiles couldn’t lie his way out of that one. His cock was twitching just from the small amount of friction from the material of his underwear, he needed to cum and he wanted to do it when he had Chris’ dick all the way up him. Preferably in multiple positions. “Want you to fuck me. Choke me when you fuck me, want to tense up around your cock.”

“_Fuck_, Stiles…” There was one thing to say about Chris; he had a great sense of courage and his stamina was perfect, he could fight werewolves and kanimas without breaking a sweat. But he always went weak for _his boys_ pleading, and Stiles fucking knew it, played it up way too much to get what he wanted in the bedroom. Taking the glass of water away and setting it on the table nearby, Chris stood up and adjusted his own crotch, groaning when Stiles lifted his arms up in silent plea to be carried. He picked Stiles up bridal style in the blanket, nuzzling the side of his face before pacing up the stairs to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, give moi a kudos, comment how cute Chris' aftercare is, and subscribe for more !


End file.
